


Got Milk?

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hansol wanted to do was get milk for his little sister. All Seungkwan wanted to do was stare at the cute customer who just walked through the door during his shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Milk?

The moment Seungkwan saw Hansol enter the supermarket was the moment that all of hell broke loose.  
  
At first glance, Seungkwan’s gaze followed Hansol as the boy fixed his hair, took off his beanie, picked up the store basket, and headed into the aisles. Seungkwan scurried from behind the register, completely ignoring the somewhat shorter, impatient customer in front of him who was waiting for Seungkwan to ring up his vegetables.  
  
“Soonyoung-ah!” Jisoo muttered into his pager as he monitored his newest employee. “We have an alpha niner delta!”  
  
“Hyung, nobody understand this fucking code system you’ve been trying to teach us,” Soonyoung whines in reply as he fiddled around with the pen in his hand. “Just tell me what’s happening.”  
  
Jisoo frowned a bit, knowing that his hard work at training his employees to speak in code failed. “Seungkwan just left his station from a regular customer, who kind of looks like he’s about to blow up, and I think he’s following another customer. Can you follow?”  
  
Soonyoung groaned. “I better get employee of the month this time for this…” He agreed and went out of the canned goods aisle to look for the infatuated employee.  
  
It isn’t that difficult to spot his new co-worker. He found Seungkwan in the baking aisle, basket in hand. Soonyoung ran straight for the boy and body slammed him into the ground, snickering a bit.  
  
“What the hell, dude!” the boy screamed in terror. Soonyoung sat up on top of the boy to realize it wasn’t Seungkwan at all. Now his cheeks were flushed and he averted his eyes before helping the customer up.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” he apologized. “You just have similar looking hair like one of my friends from the back, so I assumed he was you…”  
  
“Well, as you can see, I’m not one of your friends,” Hansol replied brushing himself. And I don’t think I would like to be one, Hansol thought. “Look, it’s almost midnight and I just really need to get something for my sister.”  
  
To make it up to him, Soonyoung led Hansol to the dairy aisle. Also as an apology, he even offered Hansol a buy-one-get-one-half-off coupon for their fat free yogurt, which Hansol kindly declined.  
  
As Soonyoung walked with Hansol, he completely forgot his mission to search for Seungkwan. Nobody noticed that Seungkwan was on the other side of the dairy shelves in the refrigerated area where the employees actually place the milk into their correct slots. The only person who seemed to acknowledge his presence was Junhui, who took care of the refrigerated items, but he was too busy sorting the gallons of milk by expiration date.  
  
Seungkwan noticed Hansol coming towards a half-gallon two-percent milk container and was about to spring into action. He still wasn’t so sure how he was going to ‘spring into action,’ but he was going to do something so that Hansol would notice him.  
  
However, after seeing that Hansol accompanied Soonyoung already, he was a bit jealous. How could his close work acquaintance, noting him and Soonyoung still being in an awkward stage in their co-worker relationship, backstab him like that? 

Seungkwan puffed his cheeks, thinking, and vaguely judging, how dumb Soonyoung was for following around someone all night after seeing them at first glace. (Because that totally wasn’t what he, himself, was doing).  
  
A bit angry, and a bit cold, Seungkwan followed Hansol’s body as it walked towards the chocolate and strawberry milk. Ah yes, Seungkwan thought. This was definitely his chance to 'spring into action.’  
  
As Hansol reached for the small twelve ounce strawberry milk, he screamed. 

Soonyoung thought it was a bit weird to be screaming over milk since their prices weren’t  _that_  high, but he realized that Hansol wasn’t screaming because of the milk. 

It was because of the hand that was grabbing Hansol’s. As the screaming boy tried to grab his milk from the fridged shelf, an arm popped out as well. Soon enough, a head popped out and smiled up at Hansol. “H-hi,” Seungkwan spoke as he shivered a bit.

The two watched as Seungkwan managed to crawl out of the shelf, past the door, and onto the floor, pushing the cartons of milk everywhere which Junhui speedily cleaned up right after.  
  
Jisoo came running into the scene five seconds later with a mop. “I heard screaming! Is everything alright?”  
  
Soonyoung glared at his boss with annoyance. As if working this late at night wasn’t such a pain in the ass.  
  
“Do you serve boys chilled here?” Hansol asked still in shock. Seungkwan got up from the floor, brushed himself off and just averted his eyes from Hansol. Oh, woe was Seungkwan for embarrassing himself in front of the cute boy who’ll probably never want to see him again and perhaps putting his job at risk.  
  
As Hansol looked at Seungkwan, he noticed a stain, hopefully of milk, on his cheek. “Here,” Hansol said as he licked his finger and wiped off the milk stain off of Seungkwan’s cheek. Hansol looked at Seungkwan for a bit and noticed at how soft the employee’s skin was. He also noticed Seungkwan’s other facial features and Hansol nodded to himself. “You’re pretty cute,” He muttered as he continued wiping Seungkwan’s cheek even thought it was already clean.  
  
Soonyoung interrupted with an awkward cough. “Well, Jisoo told me to get you, Seungkwan. You better get back to that cash register if you want to keep your job.”  
  
“Or you don’t want to get murdered by that customer you kept waiting. He looked pretty mad at you,” Jisoo added as he walked back to the front of the store to return the mop.  
  
Seungkwan didn’t seem to hear them as he slowly walked towards the pastry section with Hansol, laughing. Soonyoung could only hope that Seungkwan didn’t mention how he wrote a song about cinnamon rolls when he was younger, a fact he discovered during one of Jisoo’s employee ice breaking, team building exercises. Knowing Seungkwan though, he probably did. 

But Soonyoung had to applaud Seungkwan at getting a good catch past midnight. However, he was probably going to get it when he heads back to that station and interacts with the regular customer who’s been waiting a solid twenty minutes to ring up his food.


End file.
